Rebirth (Big Time Rush FanFic) (Jarlos&Kogan)
by AusterBTR
Summary: (JARLOS) Al tener Carlos un desorden psiquiatrico James debe permancer junto a él y ayudarlo a descubrir un tormentoso pasado. (KOGAN) Kendall se encuentra confundido hacia Logan y este a su vez esta pasando por una dificil situación. ¿Acaso el pasado de Carlos tiene tambièn que ver con Logan? Los chicos deberán permanecer más unidos que nunca.
1. Inicio (Jarlos)

**NOTA: Hola :) Aquí Auster. Este no es mi primer fanfic, sin embargo si es el primero que hago de BTR con temática SLASH y desórdenes psiquiatricos ¡Así es! los chicos están locos.(jaja Solo Carlos y Logan ) Las parejas son Jarlos (James y Carlos) y Kogan (Kendall y Logan). Es el primer Fan Fic que publico aquí, así que me estoy enseñando a usar . Espero les guste y pues sin más por agregar aquí les dejo el primer capítulo. **

**Capítulo 1**

**Inicio.**

James despertó horrorizado por los gritos de Carlos, quien se encontraba en la cama contigua a la suya en el cuarto. Se levantó y camino los cinco pasos que debía hacia la cama de Carlos. No sabía qué hacer, lo veía ahí gritando con tanta desesperación que tuvo miedo y por un momento sintió que estaba metido en la pesadilla junto a Carlos.

-¡CARLOS! ¡CARLOS! – gritó James tratando de despertar a su amigo. - ¡DESPIERTA CARLOS! – gritó de nuevo y lo sacudió.

- ¿QUÉ DEM…?- Carlos detuvo su pregunta al encontrarse con la cara de James enfrente de la de él.

Carlos lo observo mientras trataba de recordar donde estaba y quien era el que lo sujetaba. Observaba aquella cara que lo veía con preocupación pero no recordaba quien era.

-J… ¿James?- Dijo sin estar aún muy seguro ni siquiera de lo que decía.

-Carlos ¡ME ASUSTASTE!- dijo aun tomándolo por los hombros mientras el otro lo veía con asombro.

- Lo…siento.- contestó Carlos recordando de golpe donde estaba.

- ¡INTERRUMPISTE MI HORA DE SUEÑO! ¡NADIE INTERRUMPE LA HORA DE JAMES DIAMOND! ¡DEBO DORMIR 8 HORAS PARA SEGUIR SIENDO HERMOSO! – Dijo James al ver que Carlos ya estaba bien y caminó de regreso a su cama.

Carlos vió a su narcisista amigo acostarse. Se sintió muy preocupado y desesperado de repente. Tomo su casco de debajo de la cama y se lo puso, eso definitivamente lo hacía sentir más seguro. Sin embargo no tardó mucho en sentirse lleno de una angustia tan grande que lo obligó a gritar para tratar de sacarla de sí. El grito de Carlos despertó nuevamente a James.

- ¡CARLOOOOS! – gritó James pensando en que esta vez Carlos había gritado a propósito.

No recibió respuesta, en cambio, sintió unos brazos sobre él, eran los brazos de su amigo que lo apretaban. Entonces escuchó a Carlos sollozar.

-Perdóname James…No sé qué me pasa hoy. Tengo miedo…mucho. – dijo abrazándolo aún más fuerte.

- Calma Carlos – contestó James al ver la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo. – Puedes dormir conmigo si quieres y si eso te pone más tranquilo.

James se acomodó de manera que él y Carlos quedaran acostados de frente. Como James era más alto la cabeza de Carlos quedó debajo de su barbilla. El casco era un poco incómodo ya que él hubiera preferido sentir el cabello de su pequeño amigo pero él sabía que tan seguro hacía sentir ese casco a Carlos, así que no dijo nada.

La noche pasó tranquila después de eso. En la mañana cuando Carlos despertó se levantó y fue al baño. Antes de cepillarse los dientes se observó detenidamente un momento en el espejo. Algo andaba mal, su reflejo comenzaba a moverse pero él no hacía nada, estaba atónito y sin poderse mover. Carlos observaba como su reflejo comenzaba a tomar una mirada sombría y de los ojos de aquél Carlos reflejado comenzaba a brotar sangre como si fueran lágrimas. No tardó mucho en llenarse aquel rostro que siempre mostró sonrisas en dos ríos de sangre que salían de sus ojos.

Carlos no pudo seguir mirando el horrible espectáculo de su reflejo en el espejo. Cerró los ojos y los apretó tan fuerte como pudo. Entonces sintió un par de manos que lo sujetaban fuerte de los brazos y lo sacudían. Pero él no quería abrir los ojos tenía demasiado miedo.

-¡CARLOS! ¡CARLOS! – pudo escuchar, era James. Sin darse cuenta lo había llamado a gritos y aún gritaba su nombre mientras el otro intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón.

Carlos abrió los ojos se encontraba nuevamente frente a la cara de preocupación de James. Se observaron y las lágrimas de Carlos salieron rápidamente de sus ojos, al ver esto James abrazó fuertemente a su amigo.

-Todo está bien Carlos, todo está bien. Estoy aquí contigo – Le repetía James tratando de calmarlo.

-No me sueltes James…por favor. – Le suplicaba Carlos.

-No lo haré.- le aseguraba James.

Estuvieron un rato así hasta que Carlos pudo nuevamente calmarse. James lo llevo a la cama de nuevo para que tratara de dormir. James observó a Carlos dormir por fin pacíficamente. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo duraría esa paz.


	2. Extravío (Kogan)

**Capítulo 2**

**Extravío.**

Kendall buscaba desesperadamente a Logan, ya que Gustavo los esperaba desde hacía media hora para grabar la nueva canción. Tocó a la puerta de James y Carlos para ver si ellos no sabían dónde se encontraba el chico inteligente de la banda.

– ¿Qué pasa Kendall? – Dijo James sin abrir por completo la puerta.

– No encuentro a Logan, no lo he visto desde la mañana y Gustavo debe estar muy enojado ya que debíamos estar en Rocque Records desde hace como una hora. – dijo Kendall moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.

– Creo que se pondrá peor. Yo no iré, Carlos se siente un poco mal y quisiera quedarme con él hasta que esté mejor. – Contestó James volteando a ver a Carlos que se encontraba recostado en la cama.

– ¿Qué le pasa a Carlos?- Dijo Kendall preocupado.

– No lo sé. – Contestó James mientras volteaba nuevamente con Kendall.

– Entonces será mejor que te quedes con él mientras yo sigo buscando a…

Kendall no pudo terminar la oración por que vio entrar por la puerta a Logan. Se encontraba desfajado, despeinado y su cara llena de lápiz labial.

– Camille…-Dijo Kendall mandando sus ojos al techo.

– Esa chica…sí que está loca – dijo Logan mientras entraba al departamento con una sonrisilla y se tumbaba en el sillón.

– Logan debemos ir a Rocque Records, ¡Gustavo nos espera! –expresó Kendall con angustia.

– Gus…ta…vo…- Dijo Logan como tratando de analizar cada sílaba de aquel nombre. – ¿Quién es Gustavo? – dijo observando a Kendall.

– ¿Quién es…? – Kendall no estaba para los juegos del genio.

Kendall fue hacía al sillón en donde estaba Logan y lo tomo del brazo para llevarlo a Rocque Records. Pero al tomarlo del brazo Logan rápidamente se quitó. Kendall se quedó observándolo con cara de incrédulo.

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quién es Gustavo? – cuestionó Logan algo agresivo.

– ¿Logan…?- dijo Kendall observándolo incrédulamente. Esa no era la actitud que siempre había tenido, algo raro pasaba.

–…Y otra cosa – Dijo Logan levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta – Deja de llamarme Logan. –Termino de decir mientras cerraba la puerta.

Kendall no podía creerlo. El más cuerdo de los cuatro parecía hoy el más loco. Se encontraba muy preocupado por él.

– Seguramente se golpeó la cabeza – dijo Kendall mientras caminaba a Rocque Records para hablar con Gustavo sobre la situación de Big Time Rush.

De regresó de Rocque Records Kendall pensaba en los gritos de Gustavo y sus amenazas cuando vio a Logan caminando con Camille. Sintió una enorme tristeza y a la vez preocupación por su amigo. No entendía su comportamiento de hacía unas horas y sin embargo se le veía tan normal junto a Camille. Él quería tener el poder de hacer sentir así a Logan.

Kendall siguió caminando hacía el 2J preocupado por Logan, preguntándose qué era lo hacía reaccionar así y por qué con Camille era completamente diferente.

Al llegar al departamento se recostó sobre el sillón y tapó sus ojos con su brazo.

–Logan…–suspiro antes de quedarse dormido.

Su sueño fue interrumpido por la presencia de unos labios sobre los suyos. Era Logan quien lo estaba besando. Kendall solo podía seguir allí con sus ojos verdes enormemente abiertos, ante la imagen del chico que le había gritado y se había comportado como un loco hacía apenas unas horas, y ahora se encontraba besándolo.

Cuando Logan se retiró, lo observó, le lanzó una sonrisilla y caminó hacía su cuarto. Kendall no se movía, no podía hacerlo y no podía entender que era lo que pasaba con Logan. Se encontraba más desconcertado que nunca, necesitaba una explicación y sin embargo tenía tanto miedo de recibirla. No tenía idea a que se enfrentaría al exigirla.

Kendall no se dio cuenta de que duró toda la tarde en el sillón pensando sobre la conducta de Logan. Su madre al regresar, ya muy noche con Katie del paseo madre e hija que habían dado, lo vio sentado con la mirada en el suelo y sintió que algo andaba mal.

– ¿Kendall? – Dijo la señora Knight al ver a su hijo en el sillón viendo al suelo.

– ¿Mamá? – Contestó Kendall reaccionando y dándose cuenta que llevaba toda la tarde ahí sentado.

– ¿Todo bien? – Cuestionó la Señora Knight.

–Todo bien – Contestó Kendall mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacía el cuarto que compartía con Logan con la esperanza de que este se encontrara dormido.


	3. Respuestas (Jarlos)

****Hola. Auster de nuevo. ¿Les esta gustando? ¿Algo que falte, alguna critica o comentario? Todo es bien recibido. :) Necesito que opinen para saber si sigo con la historia o no. Muchas Gracias. Sin más por escribir aquí esta el capítulo 3.

**Capítulo 3**

**Respuestas.**

James caminaba por la piscina esperando a que Carlos bajara para declararse no solo los reyes de las fiestas, sino también, los reyes de las piscinas de Hollywood. Estaba un poco cansado así que decidió sentarse a la orilla de la piscina y solo mojar sus pies.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde la alucinación del espejo y los gritos en la noche que había tenido Carlos. Las cosas con el iban muy bien y la banda también iba perfectamente. Big Time Rush había logrado grabar el éxito que esperaba Gustavo, eran número uno en el mundo.

De pronto una alguien se aventó en la piscina gritando: ¡BOMBAAA! y salpicó a James. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con Carlos riendo y salpicándolo.

-¿Listo James? ¡Seremos los mejores del lugar!- exclamó Carlos entusiasmado.

James se encontraba sonriendo tan estúpidamente mientras veía a su amigo, tenía una buena razón, Carlos estaba mucho mejor. Pero la sonrisa de James fue borrada de golpe, Carlos había dejado de salpicarlo y lo veía con horror.

-¿CARLOS? – Trato de hacerlo reaccionar sin respuesta.

-James, vienen por mí de nuevo. – dijo con voz baja Carlos con mucho miedo.

-¿Quiénes Carlos? ¿Quién viene? – Dijo desesperadamente James viendo tan angustiado a su amigo.

-¡JAMES! ¡JAMES! ¡AYUDAME! – Gritaba desesperadamente Carlos.

James lo sacó de la piscina y lo llevó al 2J. Temía que las alucinaciones de Carlos aparecieran nuevamente. Le preocupaba mucho ver a Carlos así y sentía una enorme impotencia la no poder ayudarlo. Decidió pedirle a Carlos, cuando lo encontró más calmado, que le contara que era lo que pasaba.

-Ellos me persiguen por que se una verdad que no quieren que revele. James…No fue mi culpa estar ahí. James…- Carlos comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-Carlos cálmate. – dijo James mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. – Estoy aquí Carlos, sea quien sea no dejaré que se acerque a ti.

-James…yo…-Carlos observó la cara de su amigo. Sus palabras eran tan sinceras que provocaron que se estremeciera.

-No pienses ya en eso Carlos sabes que…- James no pudo terminar ya que Carlos lo interrumpió con un beso.

James no podía creer que su amigo lo estuviera besando. Sin embargo se sentía tan feliz sin darse cuenta hasta ese momento él se estaba enamorando de Carlos.

-Lo siento…Seguramente nadie besa a James Diamond…-Dijo Carlos imitando la voz que hacía siempre James al engrandecerse mientras se separaba de él y sonreía amargamente.

-Carlos…eres mi amigo…-Dijo James abrazándolo nuevamente.

-Me basta con eso- dijo Carlos abrazando a James. Ellos no me atraparan si estoy contigo.

James seguía preguntándose a que se refería con ellos, quienes eran los que atormentaban a su pequeño… ¿amigo? Él acababa de rechazar a Carlos pero no era lo que realmente sentía, él no quería dejarlo nunca, él quería estar toda su vida junto a ese chico.

Después de verlo completamente calmado James dejó a Carlos en el cuarto para ir con Kendall y hablar de lo que pasaba. Antes había decidido no mencionárselo porque pensaba que era algo pasajero pero al ver que el problema persistía sabía que era momento de buscar ayuda.

-Kendall… – comenzó James.- …Carlos se encuentra muy mal, no sé qué le pasa jamás lo había visto así…

-Me pasa lo mismo James pero con Logan, está actuando muy extraño…está jugando conmigo.-dijo Kendall sin querer decir lo último.

-¿Jugando contigo? – Dijo James intrigado por la forma en que Kendall decía aquello.

- …No quise decir eso…yo… ¿qué tiene Carlos? – Contestó Kendall tratando de desviar la pregunta de James.

-No lo sé. –Dijo James con la voz quebrada. Sin querer sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, trato de taparse con las manos. Nadie debía ver al gran James Diamond llorar. Kendall abrazó a James, él era uno de sus mejores amigos no soportaba verlo así.

-Vamos James, Carlos se pondrá mejor. Sí sigue así podremos llevarlo al hospital o no sé, encontraremos una solución, él siempre ha sido un chico muy fuerte. –Trato de calmarlo Kendall.

James estaba a punto de decirle a Kendall lo que sentía por Carlos, lo que había pasado, el beso…todo, él merecía saberlo era su mejor amigo, sin embargo, unos gritos provenientes del cuarto que compartía con Carlos los obligaron a él y a Kendall a averiguar qué es lo que pasaba.

Encontraron a Carlos en el suelo con la mirada perdida. James rápidamente corrió hacia él y lo levanto.

-¿Carlos? ¿Qué paso Carlos? ¡RESPONDEME!- James estaba a punto de llorar.

-James…-dijo Carlos sonriendo – James ellos…

Carlos cayó desmayado en los brazos de su amado James Diamond. Kendall y James no perdieron tiempo. Tomaron a Carlos y lo llevaron rápido a un hospital. Llamaron a Logan para que fuera con ellos.

-¿Cómo esta Carlos? – preguntó Logan al entrar a la sala de espera y ver a James junto a Kendall.

-Logan…-Comenzó a decir Kendall mientras se ponía de pie.

-Aún no sabemos…- lo interrumpó James.

Y así se quedaron los tres esperando noticias de Carlos quien aún no despertaba.


	4. Amnesia (Kogan)

**Capítulo 4**

**Amnesia.**

Aún esperaban sentados en el hospital por respuestas sobre Carlos. Gustavo había ido dos veces para saber del estado en el que se encontraba. Los chicos jamás lo habían visto tan serio y preocupado. En la última visita de Gustavo antes de que se marchara, Logan se levantó para comentarle unas cosas sobre un descanso temporal que debía tomar la banda. Kendall los veía hablar, estaba decidido, iría a hablar con Logan sobre lo que había ocurrido en cuanto el terminara con Gustavo.

–Los fans entenderán – dijo Logan mientras se alejaba de Gustavo, dando fin a su plática con el escritor de sus canciones.

Kendall se levantó sin perder tiempo y tomo a Logan por el brazo llevándolo a otro pasillo para que James no pudiera escucharlos ni verlos. Logan no comprendía que pasaba ni que era lo que provocaba que Kendall tuviera esa reacción con él. ¿Le habría molestado que pidiera el descanso de la banda? ¿Acaso no veía el estado de Carlos? Todos estos pensamientos rodeaban por su cabeza cuando Kendall lo puso contra una pared y lo acorralo con sus brazos.

–Ke… ¿Kendall? – Dijo Logan sintiéndose bastante incómodo.

– ¿Qué está pasando Logan? ¿A qué estás jugando? ¿Por qué de repente te comportas como un completo extraño y después actúas como si nada? – dijo Kendall sin rodeos y observando con sus ojos verdes a Logan.

– ¿De qué estás hablando Kendall? – contestó Logan sin comprender ni una sola palabra.

– ¿De qué estoy hablando? – Kendall levantó la voz un poco molesto – Hablo de lo que pasó la semana pasada…Tú…

– ¿Yo? – Logan observaba a Kendall asombrado.

– Primero te largas sin decir a dónde vas, después llegas y fijes no conocer a Gustavo… – Dijo Kendall mientras libraba a Logan de la prisión que había hecho con sus brazos y la pared – Luego me pides que no te llame Logan… ¿A QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS JUGANDO?

– Kendall estamos en un hospital…– Dijo Logan preocupado más por el hecho de que su amigo había levantado la voz.

– NO ME INTERESA – Contestó Kendall sosteniendo a Logan por los brazos.

– Kendall… de verdad no…– trato de decir Logan.

–…Y para descontrolarme más tú… – Kendall soltó a Logan y caminó dos pasos atrás, tocó su labios y continuó –…me besaste.

– ¿QUÉ? – Dijo asombrado Logan. – ¡YO JÁMAS HARÍA ALGO ASÍ! ¡ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO!

Sin querer Logan había levantado la voz ahora. Kendall no podía creer que su "mejor amigo" estuviera negando todo. ¿Acaso no lo recordaba? ¿O quizá él lo había soñado? Si bien Carlos ya estaba demente… ¿por qué no él también? No, había sido demasiado real.

– No estés jugando conmigo Logan…-dijo Kendall – Lo hiciste. En verdad lo hiciste.

– Kendall te juro que no sé de qué me hablas… jamás hice lo que dices. – contestó Logan dando media vuelta para regresar con James a esperar por Carlos.

–Logan… – Dijo Kendall tomándolo por el brazo

– ¡Ya basta Kendall! – Logan trataba de zafarse.

Kendall jaló a Logan hacia él y lo observó a los ojos antes de besarlo. Logan estaba incrédulo, no podía creer que su mejor amigo de toda la vida estuviera besándolo. Rápidamente se apartó de él.

– ¿Qué te pasa Kendall? – Dijo Logan en voz baja con tono molesto.

– Eres un idiota– finalizó Kendall regresando con James.

–El idiota eres tú y además estás loco – Afirmo Logan yendo en sentido contrario al de Kendall.

Logan caminó por todo el hospital sin saber qué era lo que le pasaba a Kendall. Creyéndolo un completo desquiciado, buscando coherencia en lo que él había dicho pero no podía encontrarla, estaba seguro que él jamás había hecho lo que Kendall decía.

– ¡ESTA LOCO!... enserio muy loco. – dijo Logan – No hay otra explicación para Kendall. Quizá sea por el estrés y es por eso que crea escenarios que no ocurren…o ¡YO QUE SÉ!

Logan pensaba mientras regresaba hacía donde se encontraban Kendall y James. Cuando llegó donde se encontraban sus amigos se sentó al lado Kendall como si nada hubiera pasado. Decidido a comprender a su compañero él estaba dispuesto a hablarle y a disculparse. Él entendía el estrés que estaban sufriendo sin embargo Logan no imaginaba que el enfermo aquí era él y no Kendall.

–Kendall…Siento mi comportamiento de hace un momento yo…creo saber que pasa –Dijo Logan un poco inseguro.

–Viene un doctor…– interrumpió James.

Los tres se pararon al ver al ver que iba un doctor hacía ellos. El doctor los veía con esa cara de malas noticias que todos temen recibir cuando están en un hospital.

– ¿Familiares de Carlos García? – preguntó el doctor observando a los chicos.

– Amigos…– contestó James rápidamente.

– ¿Cómo esta Carlos? – Dijo Kendall.

– Esta estable ahora, tuvimos que sedarlo ya que presentó un episodio de histeria en cuando despertó.

– Carlos… – dijo James sentándose y observando al suelo.

El doctor habló con los tres necesitaba hacerle unos estudios a Carlos y también hablar con ellos para darse una idea sobre lo que posiblemente había causado el desmayo.

Logan decidió que dejaría la plática con Kendall para después ya que primero estaba Carlos y descubrir que le pasaba era un poco más importante por ahora.


	5. Lejanía (Jarlos)

¡HOLA! Aquí Auster de nuevo. Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios :D Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. No sé hasta cuando los vaya a tener sin nuevo capitulo ya que la escuela me vuelve loca pero si se los garantizo para el próximo fin de semana ;). Sin más por escribir aquí esta el capitulo 5.

**Capítulo 5**

**Lejanía**

Carlos por fin se encontraba tan estable como para recibir visitas. James decidió ser él el primero en entrar a verlo. Al empujar la puerta se encontró con un Carlos feliz que observaba por la ventana.

– Así que te dejaron usar tu casco – Dijo James al tiempo que se sentaba a un lado de la cama de Carlos y le sonreía.

– Sí – Contestó entusiasmado Carlos mientras le sonreía a James.

– Carlos…necesito saber, más a detalle que es lo que pasa. Quiero ayudarte, enserio, es lo que más deseo. – comentó James.

– Yo… ellos me escucharán. Ya una vez leyeron mi mente, no sé cómo lo hagan James pero… – Carlos no podía continuar empezaba a sentir de nuevo una desesperación angustiante. – ellos me hablan, no importa donde este, sus voces siempre están en mi cabeza.

– ¿Sus voces? ¿Qué te dicen Carlos? – pregunto James muy intrigado

– Que…Que dejaran de perseguirme si…si yo mato a alguien también – contestó Carlos preocupado.

– ¿También? O sea que ¿ellos han matado ya a alguien? ¿A quién mataron Carlos? – empezó a cuestionar James, desesperado por encontrar una forma de ayudar a su amigo.

Carlos observo a James con cara de preocupación, como si se preguntará si debía o no hablar. Apretó la sabana y entonces cambiando completamente su cara volteó a ver aquel pedazo de tela que lo cubría de la cintura hasta los pies. Carlos veía con completo horror hacía sus piernas.

– ¿Carlos? ¿CARLOS? ¿QUÉ PASA CARLOS? – gritaba James.

Carlos no respondía solo seguía viendo espantando y apretaba fuerte la sabana. Aquello que James no podía ver era el espantoso escenario que se formaba en la mente de Carlos. Su sábana que hasta hace un momento era blanca se encontraba ahora manchada por sangre de la cual él no tenía idea de la procedencia. De nuevo en su cabeza escuchaba voces que le exigían matar a la persona que más quisiera.

– ¡VETE JAMES! – gritó Carlos sin voltear hacia su amigo.

– ¿POR QUE CARLOS? ¿QUE PASA? – cuestionó James quien se había parado rápidamente.

– ¿QUÉ ACASO NO LOS VES? ¿NO LOS ESCUCHAS? ¡ESTAN AQUÍ! – gritaba Carlos desesperadamente.

– ¿A QUIEN CARLOS? – James sentía el corazón se le iba, no podía ayudar a Carlos…de ninguna manera. James lo abrazó fuertemente – ¡ESTOY AQUÍ! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ CONTIGO!

– ¡VETE! – repetía Carlos tratando de zafarse de James – ¡NO! ¡NO VOY A HACERLE NADA!

James sentía que los segundos pasaban lento, sentía impotencia y desesperación. Carlos era la persona más importante para él y no podía hacer nada. Entonces observo la puerta rogando porque alguien lo salvara, no a él, sino a Carlos.

Como si contestarán a sus plegarias corriendo entraron el doctor y dos enfermeras. Rápidamente sedaron a Carlos y lo acomodaron en la cama. Aquella escena pareció una eternidad para James. El doctor le preguntó que era lo que había pasado y él no pudo evitar quebrar en llanto mientras le contaba al doctor lo ocurrido.

Después de que James le contó al doctor este le pidió un momento para hablar con un colega suyo. James se fue a esperar con Kendall y Logan quienes aún esperaban por ver a Carlos. Él les explicó la situación y ellos simplemente no lo podían creer.

Después de varias horas de estar ahí sentados se acercó un doctor diferente al de las veces anteriores.

– ¿Ustedes son los amigos de Carlos García? – comenzó a decir el doctor.

–Sí – contestaron los tres poniéndose de pie.

–Soy el psiquiatra que el doctor de Carlos ha mandado para tratarlo. Me temo que no les tengo buenas noticias sobre su amigo – dijo el doctor viéndolos muy seriamente.

– ¿Qué tiene Carlos? – preguntó James.

–Me temo que Carlos presenta todos los síntomas de un esquizofrénico.

James no pudo continuar parado, sintió un hormigueo terrible en sus piernas que lo obligó a sentarse nuevamente. Logan y Kendall simplemente se quedaron ahí viendo incrédulos al psiquiatra. Su mejor amigo de toda la vida tenía esquizofrenia.


	6. Esperanza (Kogan)

HOLA! Aquí Auster como había prometido aquí está el capítulo de esta semana, espero les guste.

**Capítulo 6**

**Esperanza.**

Kendall y Logan regresaban a Palm Woods para poder descansar un momento. James simplemente no podía dejar a Carlos y menos ese día, el día en el que sería transferido a un hospital psiquiátrico. Apenas había pasado un día desde que el psiquiatra les había dado el diagnóstico y necesitaban mandarlo ahí para empezar con su tratamiento.

Kendall llegaba al 2J, había dejado atrás a Logan mientras este hablaba con Camille sobre el asunto de Carlos. Sentía como le invadían los celos al ver a ese par juntos. Cerró la puerta, se recargó en ella y lanzó un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer lentamente. Junto sus manos y tapó su cara.

Pasando alrededor de una hora Logan estaba llegando al 2J, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Kendall sobre el sillón viendo la televisión. Le pareció extraño…lejano. Recordó aquellas veces que él lo había besado y aquellas veces que Kendall le dijo que era él quien estaba jugando…quien estaba volviéndose loco. Pero aún y con todo eso ¿Por qué sentía una extraña sensación al verlo ahí sentado? Kendall le parecía todo un misterio que debía ser resuelto. Todo esto invadía su cabeza cuando vio al chico de cabellos rubios voltear hacia él y no pudo evitar ponerse completamente rojo.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Kendall observándolo seriamente.

– N… Nada… – contestó Logan mientras caminaba hacia su habitación rápidamente.

Al llegar cerró la puerta y se tumbó en la cama. Pensaba que todo esto en su cabeza se debía al cansancio causado por lo que le pasaba a Carlos. Si bien lo único que podía ofrecerle a Kendall era su amistad…y ¿era lo único que quería? Logan se encontraba confundido. Recordaba su encuentro con Camille, en cuanto se la encontró sus ojos se desviaron al ver como se alejaba Kendall y sintió una gran desesperación por alcanzarlo pero no pudo.

Logan se levantó, ya no quería pensar en su amigo de esa manera. Decidió que despejaría su mente leyendo así que tomo un libro de medicina y comenzó a hojearlo.

–OUCH! – exclamo Logan cuando una hoja del libro cortó su dedo.

Observo como la sangre brotaba, se levantó para ir por una curita pero en su cabeza comenzaron a aparecer extrañas imágenes, todas rápidas y ningún recuerdo concreto. La visión de Logan comenzó a nublarse y en un segundo no supo más de sí. La última imagen que apareció en su cabeza fue Carlos de pequeño, llorando y con su ropa llena de sangre.

– ¿C… Carlos? – Dijo Logan con voz baja mientras caía al suelo.

Cuando todo esto pasaba Kendall se encontraba viendo un partido de hockey. Escuchó un golpe proveniente de su cuarto. Se incorporó rápidamente y en ese momento entró su madre.

– ¿Qué pasa Kendall? – preguntó la señora Knight viéndolo extrañada.

–Nada…seguramente algo se le cayó a Logan. – Dijo Kendall tratando de no verse preocupado mientras se volvía a sentar.

– Saldré un momento con Katie, iremos a ver si James necesita algo y… – la señora Knight bajo la mirada, sus ojos se humedecieron.

– ¿Mamá? – dijo Kendall parándose de nuevo.

– Estoy bien. Estoy bien – contestó su madre entre sollozos mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos.

– Oh…mamá. – Dijo Kendall mientras la abrazaba.

– Es solo que Carlos es…parte de nuestra familia…como tu hermano y yo…– la señora Knight no pudo seguir.

Después de un momento se limpió las lágrimas, llamo a Katie y se fue. Kendall apagó el televisor y decidió llamar a Jo. Si Logan estaba con Camille ¿Por qué no continuar él con Jo? Quedaron de verse para ir al cine, Jo pasaría al 2J.

Pasado alrededor de 20 minutos se escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Era Jo que esperaba por Kendall.

Kendall caminó hacia la puerta y abrió sonriendo. Se sentía completamente falso ni siquiera quiso entrar en todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí al cuarto a ver a Logan.

–¿Nos vamos? – Dijo Jo.

–Claro – contestó Kendall.

En el momento en el que se proponía poner un paso fuera del departamento sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su cintura y lo jalaban de regreso al 2J.

– ¿Kendall? – dijo Jo viendo extrañada como Logan lo jalaba de regreso al departamento.

– ¡Jo! No… – Kendall no pudo continuar, la puerta frente a él se había cerrado.

Logan aún lo rodeaba con sus brazos. Kendall no lo podía creer, puso sus manos sobre los brazos que lo rodeaban y los apartó.

– ¡ ¿ QUÉ TE PASA LOGAN!? – gritó Kendall alejándolo de él.

– ¡ESTOY HARTO DE QUE ME LLAMES LOGAN! – le gritó su amigo de cabello obscuro.

–Y YO ESTOY HARTO DE ESTA ESTUPIDEZ – Dijo Kendall caminando hacia su habitación.

– ¡NINGUNA ESTUPIDEZ! ¡KENDALL YO…!

Kendall se detuvo y apretó el puño. Volteo con su amigo parado justo detrás de él, lo observo, levantando la ceja en espera de que continuara.

– ¿Y bien? – dijo Kendall abriendo los brazos.

– Te amo…– contesto Logan bajando la cabeza.

Kendall seguía confundido y ahora no solo eso, si no también ilusionado. Sin sospechar que la actual declaración no había sido de Logan. Sí de su boca más no de su mente. Aquella declaración la había hecho la personalidad paralela creada por Logan de la cual él mismo no tenía ni idea.


	7. Encuentro (Jarlos)

HEY! Aquí Auster dejándoles el capítulo de la semana. Perdonen que se los tenga hasta hoy D: es que recién hice mi examen de admisión. ¡Crucemos los dedos para que si quede en la universidad! Jajaja. Bueno sin más por escribir aquí esta.

**Capítulo 7**

**Encuentro**

Carlos abría los ojos para encontrarse con la cara de James, quien se encontraba sentado en una silla frente a su cama y le sonreía. Observó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de donde se encontraba. Con la mirada recorrió toda la bella habitación y se detuvo en una gran ventana a un lado de él. Esta ventana le daba una vista hacia un jardín que se conectaba con un bosque y a estos los dividía una cerca color blanco.

– James ¿Dónde estoy? – Dijo con una sonrisa regresando su vista hacía el más alto de BTR.

–Estas en la casa de verano de mi familia – dijo James levantándose y caminando hacia la ventana.

–Pero… ¿No estaba yo en el…? – trato de decir Carlos.

–¡NO!...no … yo lo evite. – Interrumpió James observando el enorme jardín.

–¿Qué? – Cuestiono Carlos asombrado e incorporándose rápidamente.

–Carlitos…tú no tienes nada, estas bien…ellos no lo entienden. – dijo James acercándose a Carlos.

La preocupación de Carlos se evaporó al tener a James tan cerca. Sus brazos lo rodearon, todo parecía como un sueño, se la había jugado por él y se lo había llevado lejos para estar juntos.

–Todo estará bien ahora…Te juro que nunca me iré de tu lado – Dijo James abrazando fuerte a Carlos.

–Gracias…–Contesto Carlos abrazando fuerte también a James.

El abrazo entre ellos fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre. Carlos apretó aún más a James, tenía miedo de haber sido encontrado. James se separó de él rápidamente y, aunque primero mostró una cara de angustia, volteo a verlo tan sereno como le fue posible.

– ¿James? – cuestionó Carlos viéndolo dirigirse a la puerta.

–No pasa nada Carlos… veré que buscan, quizá solo se han equivocado o algo. – contestó James mientras pasaba la puerta de la habitación y la cerraba.

Carlos se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta y trató inútilmente de abrirla. Al parecer James la había cerrado por fuera. Pegó su oreja a la puerta buscando, sin suerte, escuchar algo. Quería saber que pasaba. Ante su impotencia no pudo más que recargarse en la puerta y volver a observar aquella gran habitación. Se percató de un baúl que estaba frente a la cama. Se acercó y paso suavemente sus dedos por la cerradura. Estaba cerrado con llave y cualquier intento por abrirlo era inútil. Comenzó a buscar la llave por todos los rincones de la habitación pero no encontró nada. Volvió a situarse enfrente del baúl y lo observó un rato hasta que escuchó unos pasos rápidos que se dirigían de regreso a la habitación. Rápidamente regresó a la cama y se acostó. Observó como la puerta se abría, dando paso a James y a otros dos sujetos.

Uno de ellos era alto, casi como James, moreno y de pelo obscuro. El otro era tan solo un poco más bajo y de cabello más claro.

–¡CARLANGAS! – grito el más bajo de esos dos extendiendo los brazos.

El otro sonrió y se dirigió seguido de su acompañante hacía Carlos, dejando a James en la puerta observándolos con un aire de desconfianza.

–No te preocupes Carlos, tampoco creemos que tengas nada grave – dijo el más alto.

–Si Carlangas no te preocupes guardaremos el secreto…– dijo el otro guiñándole el ojo.

–Gracias…–dijo Carlos un poco tímido – Pero… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Los hombres lo vieron anonadados, no podían creer la pregunta de Carlos y después de lanzar una carcajada voltearon hacía James.

– Bueno James, ¡SI QUE LE HAS LAVADO EL CEREBRO! – dijo burlón el bajo lanzándole un manotazo a James que se encontraba justo detrás de él.

–Soy – dijo seriamente el alto – tú tío Roberto y mi buen amigo Arturo.

–No puedo creer que nos olvidaras Carlos…pasaste casi toda tu infancia con nosotros.

–Toda mi… ¿Infancia? – Dijo Carlos al tiempo que su vista se clavaba en un punto fijo.

–Vamos Carlos no te esfuerces en pensar nada ahora ¿ok? – Dijo James situándose a un lado de Carlos y continuó – Señores Carlos necesita descansar así que les pido salir.

–Está bien – dijo Arturo al tiempo que salía – Ya parece tu esposa.

–Nos vemos mañana Carlitos. – Dijo su tío saliendo después que su amigo.

–Descansa – finalizó James dándole un beso en la frente a Carlos.

Carlos no entendía nada ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?

–¿Roberto? ¿Arturo? – dijo en voz alta.

James alcanzó a escuchar aquellos dos nombres. Carlos seguía dormido…iba a estar así… por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, no pudieron ya hacer nada. De camino al hospital psiquiátrico algo lo perturbo de sobremanera y lo hizo caer en una especie de shock. Los doctores le dijeron a James que no tenían idea de cuando despertaría.

Así es, James no se había llevado a Carlos a ningún lugar, era su mente quien había creado todo eso. Él en realidad se encontraba en una cama del psiquiátrico donde frecuentemente pasaban los doctores a ver su estado y de donde James no se alejaba.

James no paraba de repetirle a Carlos todo el tiempo que todo estaría bien…que jamás se iría de su lado.


	8. Enamoramiento (Kogan)

Hey chicos! De nuevo Auster: esta vez pude tenerles el capítulo 8 antes. YEII! En este iba a ver…pues bueno lectura XXX (ahora me vengo a enterar que se le llama " Smut" Gracias por la aclaración a I Love KL) xD jajaja pero soy super penosa y no me anime :3. Además como que lo siento innecesario en el FanFic o ¿Qué opinan? Bueno, sin más por escribir les dejo el capitulo 8.

**Capítulo 8**

**Enamoramiento.**

Logan, o mejor dicho su otra personalidad, preparaba el picnic que le había prometido a Kendall. Habían pasado días desde la confesión. No recuperaba su "yo" auténtico y Kendall no se molestaba por ello. Sabía que algo andaba mal, pero, si de los labios de Logan seguían saliendo las palabras que él siempre esperaba entonces nada más importaba.

– ¡LOGAN! – gritó Kendall al acercarse al picnic y ver ahí a Logan.

– ¡Kendall! – dijo entusiasmado al verlo acercarse a él.

Los dos se abrazaron y se vieron directamente un instante. Kendall se sentía tan feliz estando tan ciego. Lo carcomía un solo pensamiento, aquella persona con la que se encontraba le había mencionado muchas veces que no se llamaba Logan, entonces… ¿Quién era? No actuaba como Logan pero se veía como él. Tenía que ser Logan sin embargo Kendall no se quedaría con esta enrome duda.

– Log…Hmm…Oye, muchas veces me has dicho que no te llame Logan entonces… ¿Cómo debo llamarte? – Dijo Kendall mientras tomaba un poco de una malteada que le había dado Logan.

– Pues…puedes llamarme Phillip. – Dijo sonriendo Logan.

–Phillip…– susurró Kendall.

–Oye…Kendall… te tengo otra sorpresa en el 2J – Comentó *Phillip* mientras se ponía de pie.

AL voltear hacía Logan, Kendall pudo ver su mano extendida para ayudarlo a levantarse, sonrío y la tomo. Los dos caminaron hacía el 2J dejando a su paso murmullos y especulaciones. Los habían visto tan unidos que cualquier actividad juntos solo levantaba aún más las sospechas.

Al llegar al 2J Logan abrió la puerta y le dio el paso a Kendall. Al entrar Kendall observó el departamento tan normal que se sintió engañado por Logan.

–Log…digo Phillip… ¿cuál era esa sorp…? – Kendall no pudo continuar, los labios de Logan estaban de nuevo sobre los suyos.

Al día siguiente Logan despertaba iluminado por la luz del día. Sentía algo alrededor de él, eran los brazos de alguien que rodeaban su torso desnudo. Al voltear a ver la cara del extraño se encontró con la cara de Kendall. Se levantó rápidamente, asustado y sin recordar nada. Kendall estaba ahí acostado y al parecer solo llevaba puestos sus calzonsillos. Con un miedo un tanto más grande que lo recorría, se observó a él mismo y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que el chico de pelo rubio. No recordaba nada, su mente era un torbellino y ver a Kendall ahí, en ese estado, lo hacía sentirse peor.

Kendall comenzó a abrir los ojos y vio a Logan que lo observaba espantado.

– ¿Phillip? – Dijo Kendall viendo preocupado a Logan.

– ¿Phillip? ¿Quién es Phillip? ¿QUÉ PASO KENDALL? – cuestionó Logan algo alterado.

– … ¿Logan? – Dijo Kendall mientras se levantaba.

– ¿¡QUÉ PASO KENDALL!? ¿¡QUÉ PASO!? YO… ¡yo…yo estaba leyendo! – dijo Logan aún más alterado.

– ¡LOGAN! – dijo Kendall tomándolo de los brazos. – ¿¡QUE TE PASA!?

– Tu… TÚ MALDITO ¿Qué me has hecho? – dijo Logan quitándose de encima a Kendall.

– ¡LOGAN CALMATE! ¿VAS A HACERME ESTO SIEMPRE? ¿POR QUÉ TE CUESTA TANTO ADMITIR QUE ME AMAS? ¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE INVENTARTE A PHILIP? ¡O COMO SEA QUE SE LLAME! – contestó furioso Kendall

–¿PHILIP? ¿PERO DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS KENDALL?

– ¿DE QUÉ TE HABLO? ¡HABLO DE TI Y DE MI! ¡HABLO DE ESTOS DÍAS QUE HEMOS PASADO JUNTOS! ¡HABLO DE LO QUE PASO ANOCHE!

–¿ESTOS DIAS? – Dijo Logan observando desconcertado a Kendall. – ¿Qué día es hoy?

La mirada de Kendall se convirtió en una mirada llena de angustia, no comprendía que pasaba con Logan. Si bien había decidido seguirle el juego era por qué creía que era su forma de demostrarle que lo amaba, Logan siempre fue demasiado tímido. Sin embargo ahora, todo era diferente y Kendall lo comprendía, algo de verdad andaba mal con Logan.

–¿QUÉ DÍA ES HOY KENDALL? – dijo Logan levantando la voz histérico.

–N..No sé. Creo que 15…de marzo. – Dijo Kendall preocupado.

–¿Qui…quince? ¿Quince de marzo? – Cuestionó Logan sentándose en la cama y poniéndose las manos en las cienes.

–¿Qué pasa Logan?

–¿Hace…Hace cuanto que Carlos está en el psiquiátrico?

–Hace cinco días.

–No…No puede ser.

Logan no sabía que pasaba, la última vez que él supo de Carlos estaba apenas siendo trasladado. ¿Dónde estaban esos días faltantes?

Logan se cambió rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta. Kendall lo alcanzó y lo tomo del brazo.

–¿A dónde vas? – dijo Kendall con preocupación.

–No sé…Yo…– Logan se safó de Kendall – tengo que saber que me pasa.

Kendall vio la puerta cerrarse ante él. Ahí, atónito, sentía como si una fuerza terriblemente fuerte le cayera sobre los hombros. Se vistió tan rápido como pudo y salió tras Logan.

Al verlo cerca de la puerta principal de Palm Woods lo tomo de la mano. Logan volteo asombrado.

– Voy contigo – Dijo Kendall viéndolo tiernamente.

Logan no puedo evitar ruborizarse. Su corazón latía rápido, se sentía confundido y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, muy feliz.


	9. Realidad (Jarlos)

Hey gente! Aquí el capítulo de la semana, estos estarán un poco más largos porque hay que explicar algunas cosillas. Espero que les agrade, me tarde en escribirlo porque estos días he estado muriendo de gripa, pero no les iba a quedar mal. Sin más por escribir aquí está el nuevo capitulo.

**Capítulo 9**

**Realidad.**

**-En la mente de Carlos.-**

Carlos se encontraba en el jardín observando hacía el bosque, llevaba ya un tiempo ahí, cuando sintió un par de brazos que le rodearon la cintura por detrás y una barbilla que se posaba sobre su cabeza.

– Eres tan bajito. – dijo burlón James.

– Creí que el único idiota que lo hacía notar era Kendall. – Contesto un poco molesto Carlos, ya que nunca le gusto que se burlaran de su altura.

–Sabes que es broma Carlitos…– trató de disculparse James.

–Lo sé…– Dijo Carlos quien en ningún momento apartó la vista del bosque.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tanto observas? –

–No me gusta ese lugar y sin embargo me causa gran curiosidad. Quisiera ir y saber que hay detrás de esos grandes árboles… –

–Jamás…–Dijo James soltando a Carlos – Jamás vayas al bosque ¿Me entendiste? –.

Carlos notó una mirada sombría en James, tanto que le causo un poco de miedo. Se preguntó por qué no quería que el fuera a ese lugar y de momento se limitó a pensar que quizá temía que se lastimara.

–Oye James…ayer noté que en mi cuarto había un baúl ¿sabes que hay dentro? – cuestionó Carlos tratando de cambiar el tema.

–No…la verdad es que ese baúl siempre ha estado cerrado. Creo que era de…–

– ¿¡JAMES!? –escucharon ambos detrás de ellos.

–¡¿Qué pasa!? – cuestionó James.

–¡ James! – dijo un anciano vestido de traje que caminaba hacia ellos – Lo había estado buscando por todos lados.

– Aquí estoy, Joseph ¿qué pasa? – cuestionó James al que parecía ser su mayordomo.

–La cena ya está servida. –

–Perfecto, en un momento estaremos allá. Busca al tío de Carlos y a su amigo para que también nos acompañen. – dijo James al tiempo que se situaba justo enfrente de Carlos y ponía su mano sobre su hombro. –Discúlpame Carlitos, debo hacer algo. Te veo en el comedor en un momento ¿Está bien? –

–Está bien– afirmó Carlos.

Antes de irse, James tomó por la barbilla de Carlos y lo besó. Después lo retiró un poco, le sonrió levemente y se fue. Carlos estaba ahí pasmado, su segundo beso, después de tanto, al fin…James Diamond lo había besado. Carlos merodeó por el jardín un momento, se encontraba más feliz que nunca. Cuando observó su reloj se dio cuenta que ya era tiempo así que se apresuró en regresar a la casa. Cuando entró todos lo esperaban en la pequeña sala principal para pasar al comedor.

–¡POR FIN LLEGAS CARLANGAS! – Dijo Arturo mientras se levantaba.

–Lo siento se me hizo un poco tarde…–contesto Carlos.

–Vaya Carlos, tenías que parecerte a tu madre. – comentó su tío observándolo.

–Señores pueden pasar. –Dijo Joseph mientras se paraba al lado de una de las grandes puertas que daban el acceso al comedor y la abría lentamente.

El primero en avanzar hacía el comedor fue Carlos seguido de James, su tío y Arturo. Al entrar Carlos observó con espanto el horrible banquete que les esperaba. Allí sobre la mesa, descuartizada y repartida sobre cada plato, ya hacía una mujer o por lo menos lo que quedaba de ella.

Al centro podía observarse tan solo el tronco desnudo, sus extremidades se encontraban repartidas en cada uno de los platos y la sangre servida en cada copa. Al ver aquello rápidamente James cubrió los ojos de Carlos y lo sacó de ahí.

–¡SANTO CIELO! – exclamó Arturo quien salía del comedor seguido por Roberto.

–¡JOSEPH! ¡JOSEPH! – gritaba James sin separarse de Carlos quien se encontraba sin habla y muy pálido.

–¿Si James? – contestó el mayordomo quien también se encontraba palidecido por el espantoso espectáculo.

–Llama a la policía rápido y pide también una ambulancia o unos paramédicos. ¡O ALGO! ¡YA!

El mayordomo obedeció las órdenes de James. La policía no tardó en llegar y empezar a hacer sus investigaciones en el área del crimen. Mientras tanto los paramédicos revisaban que todos se encontraran bien. Le dijeron a James que Carlos se había llevado un gran susto y que era mejor que descansara.

James les pidió a Roberto y a Arturo que se hicieran cargo de todo lo que dijeran los policías ya que él cuidaría a Carlos. Enseguida James se trasladó junto con Carlos a su habitación.

–James…– dijo Carlos ya acostado junto a su alto compañero.

–¿Qué pasa Carlitos? –

–…Tengo miedo James…–

–Oye…no pasa nada…–dijo James mientras tomaba la mano de Carlos. – Aquí estoy, contigo…

Carlos apretó fuerte la mano del chico al que más amaba en el mundo esperaba que al despertar a la mañana siguiente toda aquella pesadilla, fuera solo eso, una pesadilla.

**-En la realidad-**

James decidió investigar sobre los nombres que había escuchado salir de la boca de Carlos. Fue, en cuanto pudo, a Palm Woods buscando respuestas con la madre de Kendall. Al llegar vio a Logan y a Kendall en la puerta principal. Kendall tomaba la mano de Logan.

–Hey chicos… ¿A dónde van? – cuestionaba James al tiempo que Kendall soltaba a Logan.

–Debemos…– dijo Logan bajando la mirada.

–¿Cómo sigue Carlos? – trató de evadir Kendall.

–Bien… – dijo James mientras recordaba que debía investigar sobre Roberto y Arturo. – Debo irme los veo luego.

James se apresuró a llegar al 2J. Buscó a la madre de Kendall pero no la encontró por ningun lado. Entró al cuarto de Carlos esperando encontrar algo útil. Sobre el tocador encontró el celular de su pequeño amigo moreno. Tomó el celular de Carlos y marcó a su padre quien ya sabía la situación de su hijo.

–Señor García, su hijo mencionó ayer mientras estaba inconsciente dos nombres…Arturo y Roberto… ¿Sería posible que usted me dijera de quiénes se trata? Quizá podamos ayudar a Carlos… – Dijo James cuando ya estaba avanzada su conversación con el padre de Carlos.

–…– hubo un gran silencio del otro lado del teléfono

–¿Señor García? – preguntó James creyendo que se había cortado la llamada.

–No conozco a ningún Arturo, James…– se escuchó por fin decir al padre de Carlos– Sin embargo…puedo decirte que sin duda el tal Roberto, es el tío de Carlos, mi hermano.

–¿Carlos pasaba mucho tiempo con su hermano señor García? – dijo intrigado James.

–De hecho, toda su infancia vivió con él, vivían a un lado de la casa de Logan, no sé si lo sabías. El punto es que prácticamente Carlos y Logan se la pasaban en casa con mi hermano todo el tiempo…hasta que… – La voz del padre de Carlos cambió de golpe.

–¿Hasta qué…?

–Hasta el día que mi hermano falleció después de la muerte de mi esposa.

–¿Cómo falleció su hermano? – dijo angustiado James.

– James, escúchame con atención, aún no sabemos bien que fue lo que pasó…–la señal comenzaba a fallar – Logan…y Carlos… a mi esposa la asesinaron…Roberto…quizá un suicidio pero…

La señal se había perdido. James no puedo volver a obtener comunicación así que decidió intentarlo al día siguiente. Se dirigió de nuevo al psiquiátrico con Carlos.

Lo observó ahí, aun dormido, y aun así pudo notar un aire de angustia en su rostro. Se acercó a él y lo besó. Después se puso a leer, al volver de nuevo la vista a Carlos volvió a sentirlo tan preocupado que decidió tomar su mano. No sabía se eso servía de algo pero sostenía una ligera esperanza.

Esperanza…era con lo que despertaba James cada mañana, con la esperanza de ver a Carlos despierto de nuevo, con su casco puesto sonriéndole listo para salir de ahí.


	10. Sospecha

HOLA! Perdonen por no actualizar rápido. Es que han pasado muchas cosas acá, pero bueno, ya aquí esta al fin. Ya estamos cerca del final ¿Qué les ha parecido? Algun comentario o sugerencia, todo es bien recibido. Sin más por agregar, el capitulo 10.

**Capítulo 10**

**Sospecha.**

Kendall tomaba la mano de Logan cuando vieron llegar a James al 2J. James se acercó a ellos con cara de apuración.

–Hey chicos… ¿A dónde van? – cuestionaba James al tiempo que Kendall soltaba a Logan.

–Debemos…– dijo Logan bajando la mirada.

–¿Cómo sigue Carlos? – trató de evadir Kendall.

–Bien… – dijo James quien mostraba cara de que necesitaba hacer algo con urgencia – Debo irme los veo luego.

Kendall avanzó con Logan hasta el parque donde lo detuvo para situarse frente de él.

–Logan…– dijo Kendall aguantando una risilla.

–¿Sí? – contesto Logan viéndolo seriamente.

–¿A dónde se supone que vamos? – continuó aun conteniéndose.

–Pues…pues…– Logan se dio cuenta – No había pensado en eso…

–O sea, que ¿Estamos caminando sin dirección? – Kendall no aguantó más y rió.

–No te burles…yo te estaba siguiendo. – Dijo algo molesto Logan.

–Y yo a ti Loggie – Dijo Kendall quien lo veía con una leve sonrisa.

–No me digas Loggie – dijo Logan mientras comenzaba a avanzar y dejaba atrás a Kendall – Estúpido Kendall…

–¡Hey! Logan…Perdóname – Dijo Kendall casi susurrando el "perdóname" al tiempo que alcanzaba a Logan y caminaba nuevamente a su lado.

Caminaron en silencio y sin rumbo por un largo rato. Kendall solo pensaba en qué demonios era lo que le sucedía a Logan. Tenían que encontrar una respuesta y así vagando no la encontrarían. Al anochecer, Kendall regresó junto con Logan a Palm Woods, apenas y habían cruzado algunas palabras en el día.

Cuando Logan se fue a dormir Kendall decidió pedirle ayuda a James así que lo llamo a su celular. Platicaron corto tiempo, solo el necesario para que Kendall le explicará que pasaba con Logan y decidieron verse en una cafetería cerca de Palm Woods que abría las 24 hrs.

Llevaban ya avanzada la conversación cuando James recordó algo que le había dicho el padre de Carlos.

–Kendall, el padre de Carlos me dijo que… Logan y Carlos – empezó a decir James con aire de alguien que había resuelto el mayor acertijo de su vida – El y Carlos pasaron la mayor parte de su infancia juntos…

–¿Enserio? No sabía eso. Creí que se habían conocido en la escuela. – Contesto Kendall viendo extrañado a James

–Eso no es todo. Al parecer ellos se la pasaban con el tío de Carlos…– James se detuvo a pensar – Hasta que él murió.

–¿no te dijo nada más el señor García? – Cuestionó Kendall para que James prosiguiera.

–No pudo, se perdió la señal. Solo alcancé a escuchar que el señor García mencionaba algo de un asesinato y un suicidio.

–¿Un asesinato y un suicidio? –Interrogo Kendall sin comprender lo que decía James.

–Sí, creo que…y solo es una suposición, Roberto, el tío de Carlos, pudo haber matado a la madre de Carlos y tras sentirse culpable se suicidó. – Contestó James.

–En todo caso, deberíamos preguntarle al señor García para asegurarnos ¿no crees?. Quizá todo esto esté relacionado con lo que le pasa a Logan. –dijo Kendall.

–Hablando de Logan… se me ocurrió que podríamos preguntarle al psiquíatra de Carlos que es lo que le pasa. – propuso James.

–Wow James, ¿Desde cuándo se te ocurren tan buenas ideas? – bromeo Kendall.

–Muy chistoso. Podríamos hacerlo mañana…– dijo mientras miraba su reloj– O mejor dicho hoy…

–¿No me digas que nos pasamos toda la noche hablando de esto? – dijo sorprendido Kendall.

–Así es Kendallia, entonces hoy, en cuanto pueda hablare con el psiquiatra – dijo James al tiempo que se levantaba. – Y en la tarde viajaremos a Minnesota para hablar con el padre de Carlos.

–Me parece bien. Regresaré a Palm Woods para poner al tanto a mi madre del viaje. Nos vemos al rato.

Al llegar al psiquiátrico James volvió a sentarse a un lado de la cama de Carlos. Lo observó y susurro: "no te preocupes Carlitos, pronto sabremos qué pasa."

En cambio Kendall, al llegar a Palm Woods, se sentó en el sillón, su cabeza daba mil vueltas.

–Logan… – susurro para si mismo.

Kendall y James guardaban la ligera esperanza de poder encontrar todas las respuestas de una vez. El padre de Carlos era su más fuerte esperanza para poder ayudar a Carlos y a Logan, para sacarlos de esta pesadilla…

El nuevo día había llegado. Kendall preparaba todo junto con su madre para el viaje a Minnesota. Logan no había despertado aun y Kendall se quedaba con las ganas de despedirse de él. Partió entonces al psiquiátrico para encontrarse con James. Al llegar vio a James darle un beso en la frente a Carlos.

–¿Hablaste con el psiquiatra? – dijo Kendall al tener a James frente a el.

–Así es… y al parecer Logan…– James bajo un poco la mirada.

–¿Qué pasa con Logan? – dijo Kendall al tiempo que apretaba de los brazos a James.

–El psiquiatra me dijo que… por la situación, es muy probable que Logan tenga trastorno de identidad disociativo que es lo que mucha gente conoce como desorden de multiple personalidasd. Lo que se me hace extraño es que para presentar esto debe tener dos o más personalidades y tú solo me has hablado de una. – comentó James.

–Una vez…Lo vi con Camille, actuaba normal pero sin serlo por completo – dijo Kendall mientras soltaba a James.

–Por ahora no tenemos tiempo para investigar esto. Regresando podemos…averiguar más sobre Logan. Debemos irnos ya a Minnesota, Kendall sé que te gustaría entender por completo que le pasa pero… – James volteo a ver a Carlos.

–Tienes razón – Dijo Kendall sin dejarlo terminar. – Vámonos, si no, no llegaremos a tiempo.

Kendall y Logan se apresuraron a comenzar el viaje. Durante el camino James le reveló a Kendall lo que sentía por Carlos; Kendall hizo lo mismo, le contó todo a James. Ahora los dos comprendían algunas cosas mejor pero lo más importante sentían de igual forma la desesperación, la angustia, el deseo de que todo mejorara del otro.


	11. Búsqueda

Hola! Aquí Auster. Mil disculpas por no actualizar. Fue mi cumpleaños y me raptaron Jaja. Pero aquí esta. *u* Ya cada vez más cerca del final! *emoción*. Sí habrá smut pero necesito que alguien me ayude con eso. ¿Quién se apunta? Sin más por escribir aquí el capítulo 11. Espero les guste.

**Capítulo 11**

**Búsqueda.**

**-En la mente de Carlos-**

Carlos se encontraba recorriendo con la mirada la habitación donde se encontraba. James no estaba esta vez ahí, él estaba solo y se preguntaba donde se encontraba su amado chico. Decidido a encontrarlo se levantó y dirigió a la puerta. Antes de girar perilla para abrirla, dio vuelta y observo el baúl. ¿Qué hay dentro? Esa pregunta retumbaba en su cabeza como un eco. Sin embargo en ese instante era más importante para él encontrar a James, volvió a girar y abrió la puerta. Mientras caminaba por el gran pasillo en el que se encontraban las habitaciones para las visitas pudo escuchar voces que provenían de uno de los cuartos.

–¡DEBEMOS ENCONTRAR ESA LLAVE ARTURO! – pudo escuchar Carlos.

–Calma Roberto, no podemos actuar estúpidamente. –

Carlos se dio cuenta que quienes discutían era su tío y Arturo pero no entendía de que hablaban por lo que decidió continuar escuchando.

–Si alguien la encuentra antes que nosotros… – dijo Arturo preocupado.

–¡CALLA!, ni siquiera pienses en esa posibilidad. Si logran abrirlo todo se vendrá abajo. – interrumpió Roberto llendo de un lado a otro en la habitación.

–¡SABÍA QUE NO DEBÍAMOS HABERLA MATADO! ¡DEBIÓ HABERNOS DICHO PRIMERO DONDE ESTABA ESA MALDITA LLAVE! – exclamó exaltado Arturo.

–No subas la voz tanto, debemos actuar con la cabeza, alguien podría escucharnos. Por ahora salgamos, James nos espera en el jardín, dijo que quería discutir algo sobre Carlos. – finalizó Roberto.

Carlos rápidamente corrió lejos de ahí. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Se detuvo frente una gran puerta, no sabía en qué dirección había corrido ni donde se encontraba. Al tratar de girar la perilla se percató de que la habitación estaba abierta. Entró y comenzó a observar cada rincón. Había fotos de James en un buró. Tomó una y sonrió; realmente creía que James se veía lindo cuando era pequeño. Continuó observando… Se percató de algo extraño: Había fotos también de él…y de Logan.

–¿Por qué hay fotos mías con Logan? ¿Qué tendrían que hacer aquí? Yo no conocí a James y a Logan hasta la secundaria. ¿Por qué estoy con Logan? – repetía Carlos confundido.

Tomó el último marco del buró, ese especialmente lo confundió aún más. La fotografía de aquél marco mostraba a James abrazándolos, a él y a Logan, sin embargo lo extraño era que James se veía de su edad actual y ellos como niños pequeños. Además, James se encontraba en blanco y negro. Carlos veía la foto con atención, sin duda alguna alguien debía estar jugando con él.

De repente se sintió mareado, así que decidió ir al baño a mojarse la cara. Estando ahí mientras buscaba una toalla para secarse tiró sin querer un pequeño alajero que se rompió al contacto con el suelo. Entre los escombros Carlos pudo ver una llave, la cual levanto y observo. Tenía una corazonda, sospechaba que muy posiblemente era la llave del baúl.

Sin perder tiempo salió de la habitación para poder dirigirse a la suya pero James lo detuvo.

–Carlos…te estaba buscando. – dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

–Yo…– Carlos apretó la llave con su mano.

–¿Qué es eso Carlitos? – Dijo James viendo extrañado la mano de Carlos que tenía la llave.

–La llave…del baúl…– contesto Carlos mientras se la mostraba a James.

–¿Seguro? – cuestiono James.

–…no. – contestó Carlos.

James abrazo a Carlos.

–Vamos Carlitos, intentémoslo juntos ¿si? – dijo James suavemente a Carlos.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Carlos. Juntos insertaron la llave en el baúl. Para su sorpresa abrió.

–Carlos, no importa que haya aquí, debes tomarlos con calma – dijo James.

–¿Con calma? ¿Acaso tiene que ver conmigo? – dijo confundido Carlos.

–Es que…– James dudó. – El baúl era de tu padre.

–¿De …? ¿Cómo termino aquí?... James, ¿hay algo que no me has dicho?

–Vamos a abrirlo– contesto cortante James.

Al abrirlo y observar lo que había dentro Carlos se quedó atónito. No lo podía creer, todo comenzaba a tener sentido y a la vez lo perdía por completo.

–**En la realidad–**

Kendall y James se apresuraban para llegar a la casa del padre de Carlos en Minnesota. Se sentían cada vez más cerca de la verdad.

Se encontraban ya frente a la puerta de la casa del padre de Carlos. James se quedó observando la puerta y al ver esto Kendall, enderezándose y completamente decidido, tocó la puerta. Esperaron algunos minutos y nadie les abría. Entonces Kendall pudo ver una ventana abierta y muy encontra de James se decidieron a entrar por ahí.

–Esto es una pésima idea. – puntualizó James ya dentro de la casa.

–¿Prefieres esperar al señor García? – dijo Kendall levantando una ceja.

–pues…Sí. – James observaba a Kendall mientras este cominaba y veía alrededor de la casa.

–Pues yo no. No puedo esperar…–Kendall se detuvo un momento y volteó a ver a James. – No, no puedo…por Logan.

–…Carlos…–James sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Comenzaron a buscar desesperadamente algo que ayudara a sus chicos. No encontraban absolutamente nada. Buscaron en la sala, en la cocina, en el comedor. Nada.

–¡UN SOTANO! – gritó James.

–¿Y? – Preguntó Kendall mientras se situaba a un lado de James frente a una puerta abierta que dejaba ver una escalera que descendía.

–En los sótanos siempre hay cosas que las personas guardan para que otras personas no vean. – dijo triunfal James.

–…– Kendall solo lo observó con una leve sonrisa y su típica ceja levantada. Decidido bajó los escalones.

Había muchas cajas y todas contenían etiquetas. Al parecer el padre de Carlos era lo contrario a su amigo; ordenado y pulcro.

Cuando James estaba esculcando una caja, apareció Kendall con una carpeta en las manos y una cara de incredibilidad que de cierta manera lo asustó.

–¿Qué hay ahí Kendall? – dijo curioso James.

–Esto…es la respuesta para Logan y Carlos. – contestó Kendall viendo detenidamente a James.

El aire en aquél cuarto se volvió denso. El cielo pareció obscurecerse como si una nube cubriera el sol. Kendall y James se encontraban frente a aquello que les diría la causa de todo. Al fin tenían en sus manos, literalmente, lo que podría salvar a sus chicos de la completa locura.


	12. Crimen

Holaaa aquí Auster como siempre, muchas disculpas por la tardansa tuve exámenes, semana cultural y trabajos, pero al fin todo ya se termino y estoy libre hasta el próximo periodo de exámenes. Sin mas por escribir les dejo el cap. Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones.

**Capitulo 12**

**Crimen.**

-¿Qué es Kendall? – dijo desesperado James. Sabía que con eso podría al fin despertar a Carlos.

–Mira – Kendall abrió la carpeta color negro.

–No puede ser…– dijo asombrado James.

–No…Al parecer no estábamos en lo correcto. – dijo Kendall al tiempo que cambiaba de página.

–Entonces…

James fue interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose. Ambos voltearon hacia la puerta por la que bajaron, se dieron cuenta que esa no había sido la causadora del sonido. Se vieron de inmediato.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer Kendall? – dijo preocupado James.

–Calmate…se me ocurrirá algo. – Kendall volteaba hacia todos lados buscando una salida sin éxito.

–Kendall…–dijo susurrando y temeroso James.

–James… vamos a salir de aquí– contestó Kendall viendo detenidamente a su preocupado amigo.

Los pasos se detuvieron. Pudieron escuchar como estos subían las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Kendall decidió que esperarían hasta no volver a escuchar pasos de nuevo para intentar salir. Se sentaron en un rincón por si el padre de Carlos llegará a bajar. Después de alrededor de quince minutos se dieron cuenta de que los pasos habían cesado. La casa estaba en calma como cuando llegaron. Lentamente Kendall se levantó y James lo siguió. Caminaron hasta los escalones que daban hacia la puerta del sótano y los subieron lentamente. Al llegar Kendall giró cuidadosamente la perilla y asomó la cabeza. Al darse cuenta que no había nadie alrededor le dio señal a James para salir. Así, cuidadosamente y haciendo el menor ruido posible, ambos salieron de la casa por la ventana por la que entraron.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – cuestionaba James a su inteligente amigo rubio quien siempre sabía qué hacer. – Después de lo que vi…yo…¡Maldita sea!.

– Calmate James. No lo sé qué vamos a hacer el señor García nos espera…quizá mal interpretamos lo que vimos James…Quizá podemos ir y hacerle unas preguntas. Necesitamos más pruebas de las cosas. – contesto reflexivo Kendall.

–¡La carpeta! – dijo James.

–¿Qué pasa con la carpeta? – cuestionó Kendall.

–La dejé tirada en el piso – contesto James. –

Discutieron unos minutos sobre eso…Decidieron que era una buena opción regresar a la casa del padre de Carlos, hacerle más preguntas para confirmar sus sospechas y así después con suficientes pruebas saber qué hacer.

Regresaron a casa del padre de Carlos. Kendall, siendo como siempre el más decidido y compulsivo de los cuatro, tocó la puerta. Tan solo un minuto tardó el padre de Carlos en abrir.

–¡Chicos! –dijo sonriente el padre de Carlos – Pasen, pasen los estaba esperando.

Ambos pasaron y Kendall sin darse cuenta se quedó mirando fijo el pasillo que conducía hacia el sótano.

–¿Pasa algo Kendall? – dijo sonriente el padre de Carlos situándose enfrente de Kendall.

–N…No señor García. – contesto nervioso Kendall y dirigió su vista hacia otro lado.

– Bueno, – el padre de Carlos puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kendall – entonces pasen y tomen asiento. ¿Les ofresco algo de tomar?

–No muchas gracias, de echo tenemos que hablar sobre el asunto que tratamos por teléfono. –Dijo Kendall al tiempo que se sentaba junto con James en la sala.

–Sí…después debemos volver rápido… – James contesto tratando de parecer disimulado.

–Vamos chicos…Miren les traeré un bebida que me queda fenomenal. A Carlos le encantaba. Voy por ella, seguro están cansados por el viaje.

El padre de Carlos no les dio tiempo de contestar y salió de la habitación.

–Esto no me gusta James… – Dijo susurrando Kendall.

–A mi tampoco, no me gusta nada. – afirmó James.

No tardó mucho en llegar el padre de Carlos con las bebidas prometidas. Solo llevó dos vasos bien servidos.

–Aquí esta chicos…la bebida favorita de mi Carlitos. Espero que la disfruten. – dijo con una gran sonrisa el padre de Carlos.

–Muchas gracias señor. – Dijo James mientras el señor García colocaba los vasos frente a ellos.

–Muchas gracias señor García…y si usted puede contarnos ya… – Trató de decir Kendall.

–No, no, nada de eso chicos. Primero las bebidas. Vamos, vamos que me tienen que decir que tal les sabe. – interrumpió, con un muy leve tono brusco que casi no era notorio en la voz del padre de Carlos.

–hmm…Esta bien. – dijo desconfiado Kendall y volteo a ver a James.

Ambos tomaron de la bebida hasta terminarla. El padre de Carlos los veía con una notoría sonrisa un poco sombría.

–¿Y bien? – dijo satisfecho.

–Pues…– Trato de decir James pero de repente se sintió mareado.

–S…Señor García ¿de qué esta echo esto? – dijo Kendall tocándose la frente ya que el también se sentía mareado.

–¿Creen que no me iba a dar cuenta? ¿Me creyeron estúpido? – dijo el padre de Carlos tomando del rostro a Kendall de manera brusca.

–…– Kendall y James no podían hablar, ni tampoco moverse poco a poco sentía que se desvanecían.

–Como ya pudieron haberse dado cuenta, la historia es muy diferente a como se la imaginaban, en realidad es justo como yo quería que pensaran que era. No me costó mucho hacerte creer que la llamada estaba fallando y que escucharas lo que yo quería que escucharas Kendall.

–¿có…mo…pu..pudo? – fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir James antes de caer completamente inconciente.

–U…Uste..d mato…a…–trato de decir Kendall más no tenía la fuerza suficiente.

–Si Kendall, yo maté a la madre de Carlos y a mi hermano. – Dijo el padre de Carlos antes de que Kendall siguiera a James y cayera inconsciente en el sillón.

El padre de Carlos supo que ellos habían estado ahí, los observó por la ventana cuando salieron y bajo al sótano donde encontró la carpeta fuera de su sitio.

Ahora ellos sabían la verdad y él no podía permitirse dejarlos con vida.


	13. Muerte

Creo que es mi capitulo más largo pero tenía que explicar algunas cosas. Espero les guste.

**Capitulo 13**

**Muerte**

– Señora Knight– comenzaba a decir algo preocupado Logan. – aún no ha sabido nada de Kendall y James.

–Nada, Logan y comienzo a preocuparme. Hace ya tres días que partieron y no han llamado ni nada. – contesto la muy preocupada madre de Kendall.

–Esto no me gusta. – dijo Logan, en su voz podía notarse la combinación de celos y preocupación.

–Señora Knight… voy a ir a buscarlos – dijo decidido.

–Voy contigo. – se escuchó detrás de ambos.

–OH NO! De ninguna manera. – dijo la madre de Kendall al ver que se trataba de Katie.

–Mamá mi hermano mayor está metido en algún problema. – dijo convencida Katie. – Además Logan se ha estado portando raro.

–¡OYE! – dijo Logan indiganado.

–Es cierto. – dijo la señora Knigth. Logan volteo y la vio con cara de indignación. – ¿Qué? Es cierto.

–Bueno… solo un poco. – afirmo Logan recordando los acontecimientos de días pasados.

–Además tú y mi hermano mayor traen algo raro entre manos. – puntualizó Katie viendo fijo a Logan.

–¿Yo? Y ¿Kendall? … – Logan se puso nervioso. – Pff…Para nada. Mejor ya vámonos.

Logan hizo un ademán con la mano y cargo a Katie. La madre de Kendall los observo irse del 2J.

Al llegar a Minnesota, Logan y Katie se apresuraron para llegar a la casa del padre de Carlos. Estaban a varios metros de la entrada, ambos observando fijo la entrada. Katie volteo a ver a Logan y lo observó con la mirada perdida. La mente de Logan se llenó de recuerdos: gritos se escuchaban dentro de su cabeza, veía sangre derramarse frente a él. Comenzó a temblar. Katie tomó su mano y el reacciono, volteo a verla aún un poco asustado.

–Sé que pasa contigo Logan, lo noté antes que mi hermano mayor...incluso antes de que tú mismo te dieras cuenta – ella seguía viendo al frente. – no te desconcentres, no te…no te vayas y me refiero mentalmente. Kendall y James nos necesitan. Kendall…mi hermano mayor…te necesita.

Logan sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar lo último, notó como la mano de Katie apretó aún más la suya y notó como a la pequeña se le quebró un poco la voz. Sin duda ella sabía que algo malo estaba pasando, siempre notaba todo, el creía que ella tenía algo así como un sexto sentido para las cosas. Eso le daba un poco de miedo por qué entonces quería decir que en verdad algo estaba pasando con Kendall y James.

–Katie – dijo Logan extendiendo su teléfono – llama a la policía. No puedo dejar que entres conmigo, podría ser peligroso.

–PERO LOGAN! MI HERMANO MAYOR ESTA AHÍ! – trató de convencerlo.

–Lo sé…pero – Logan se puso de cuclillas para estar a la altura de Katie y la tomo por la barbilla. – Si algo te pasará él no me lo perdonaría…ni yo me lo perdonaría a mí mismo. Eres como mi hermanita…

–Esta bien – Katie abrazó a Logan.

–Te quiero mucho Katie. – dijo Logan mientras se separaba de ella y le daba un beso en la frente.

–Cuídate Logan... – dijo Katie con voz de inociencia.

–Cuídate tú también – El más inteligente de BTR comenzó a avanzar hacia la entrada de la casa. Entró por la misma ventana que habían entrado Kendall y James.

–Tonto. Como si yo fuera a dejar a mi hermano mayor…– dijo Katie al ver ya lejos a Logan. Ella ya estaba formulando en su cabecita un nuevo plan.

Logan entró a la casa y vio la puerta que conducía hacía el sótano entre abierta. La abrió un poco más y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Pudo encontrar a James y Kendall amarrados a un par de sillas, ambos dándose la espalda.

Pudo ver que James estaba por completo inconciente y Kendall solo pronunciaba quejidos.

–oh dios..Kendall…– dijo mientras corría hacia el y levantaba su cara. Pudo observarlo lastimado y lleno de golpes. – ¿Quién les hizo esto?

–Logan… – fue lo que con mucho esfuerzo alcanzó a decir Kendall y con otro poco le sonrió.

–Los sacaré de aquí. Soy un genio después de todo ¿no? – trató de bromear Logan, solo que su voz se quebró un poco.

–…el…señor García…– quería decir Kendall.

–¿El señor García les hizo esto? – preguntó incrédulo Logan mientras trataba aún de quitarle las sogas a Kendall.

–Cui…dado. – Kendall no tenía fuerzas.

El trataba de advertirle a Logan que el señor García estaba detrás de él. Pero fue inútil. El padre de Carlos golpeó a Logan y lo dejo inconciente. Al recuperar la conciencia Logan estaba amarrado igual que Kendall y James.

–Demonios…–dijo Logan haciendo un gesto de dolor – ¿Por qué siempre terminamos de esta manera?

–Ahora que por fin los tengo a los tres…no será problema ir por Carlos. Después de todo soy su padre. Me veré devastado cuando muera en un terrible incendio que sucedió mientras yo estaba fuera comprando víveres y de paso los cadáveres de sus tres amigos desaparecidos se esfumarán junto con el humo de este. – dijo el padre de Carlos viendo a Logan.

–¿Sabía que vendría? – pregunto el chico como distracción mientras buscaba la manera de zafarse de sus ataduras.

–Claro, ¿Si no porque los dejaría con vida? James y Kendall no me sirven para nada. –

–¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Qué no le importa su hijo? – dijo desesperado Logan.

–¿No lo recuerdas Logan? Ahora veo. –

–¿Recordar qué? – Logan tenía miedo…tenía el presentimiento de que aquello que le iba a ser revelado era eso que lo hacía comportarse de manera extraña.

–Estabas aquí con Carlos, jugando… Carlos quiso ir con mi hermano. Eran tan pequeños. Su madre decidió que era un buen momento para decirme la verdad sobre Carlos… les pidió que fueran al jardín. Entonces me reveló que Carlos no era hijo mío. La tomé por el cuello y le exigí que me dijera quien era el padre. Tú y Carlos entraron sin que yo los viera a la habitación justo en el momento en que arroje a mi esposa y le disparé con el arma que llevaba en el uniforme. Estaban tan cerca que la sangre les llego a sus pequeñas caritas. – dijo con cara de completa locura el padre de Carlos.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a la mente de Logan. Los gritos y llantos fuertes en su cabeza eran los de Carlos. Podía ver a la madre de Carlos sangrando en el piso, viéndolos con sus ojos ya sin vida. Podía sentir la sangre en su cara y ver el arma en la mano del Señor García. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse.

–Y…¿mató a su hermano porque él era el padre? – dijo Logan apretando los ojos para no perder conciencia de si mismo.

–No. La maté antes de que me dijera quien era el padre. Mi hermano…llegó por ustedes justó después. Al entrar me vio limpiando sus caras y a mi esposa en el suelo. Tú y Carlos corrieron y lo abrazaron asustados. Siempre lo quisieron tanto…siempre todos lo querían tanto. Discutimos…dijo que iba a llamar a la policía, pero yo no podía permitirle eso. Así que le disparé al igual que a mi esposa. Tú en ese momento te desmayaste, seguramente por el impacto de lo que estabas viendo. Carlos solo veía con ojos profundos a su madre. Te limpié y acosté en la recamará de Carlitos donde siempre se quedaban a jugar. También lo acosté a el y les dije que no se preocuparan que todo era un sueño… –

–Es un maldito – dijo con completa rabia Logan.

–Después– continuó el padre de Carlos como si estuviera contando su gran obra maestra – arrastré los cuerpos a la casa de mi hermano y lo hice parecer todo como yo quería que pareciera. Sin embargo pensé que eso era demasiado fácil de rastrear, sin duda me encontrarían. Así que quemé la casa. Pareció como si una fuga de gas hubiese provocado el incendio. Solo encontraron algunos restos de ambos. Luego de todo eso…Carlos se portó extraño unos días y tus padres te alejaron de él. Mi Carlitos suprimió todo. Nunca preguntó por su madre. Como si hubiera muerto desde que el nació. – Finalizó mientras se situaba frente a Logan.

–Y ahora nos hará lo mismo. – Logan seguía intentando zafarse.

– ¡VAYA! Sí que eres un genio – dijo irónico.

El padre de Carlos cargó su pistola.

Logan no veía salida. Era el fin para todos. Lo consolaba la idea de morir al lado del chico del que se había enamorado…Lo aceptaba, se sentía estúpido por aceptarlo hasta ese momento… él amaba a Kendall.


	14. Reconocimiento (Kogan)

Aquiiii Auster :D Toda feliz por que ya puede subirles el nuevo capitulo. Ok mi novio quizá vaya a leer esto así que: DANIEL! Te lo advierto este es el capitulo con Smut! xD

-*Un super agradecimiento espacial y nebuloso a Fernando (I LOVE KL) por la parte del smut :3 por ayudarme con eso *u* por qué enserio soy muy mala con esas cosas…MUCHAS GRACIAS :D-*

Sin más por escribir aquí se los dejo! :D

**Capítulo 14**

**Reconocimiento**

El padre de Carlos elevo suave y cuidadosamente el arma. Logan agacho la cabeza y susurró. El señor García no alcanzó a escuchar lo que Logan quiso decir, sin embargo, sí pudo escuchar a Kendall hablar. De los labios del rubio alcanzó a escuchar: Yo también. Pudo ver como cayeron las lágrimas del chico inteligente de la banda y en su cara se dibujó una leve sonrisa, muy pequeña y apenas notoria.

–¿Entonces…? Sospecho que esas fueron tus últimas palbras…Logan Mitchell. – dijo con odio el dueño del arma.

– …– Logan se quedó callado, efectivamente eran sus últimas palabras.

– …Y YO ESPERO QUE ESAS HAYAN SIDO SUS ULTIMAS PALABRAS, PADRE MALVADO DE CARLOS. – se escuchó detrás de él.

-¿Uh? – El padre de Carlos volteo y vio a Katie parada con las manos en la cintura, en la puerta que daba hacia el sótano y con cara de completa satisfacción.

-Si yo fuera usted bajaba esa arma, no querrá que los policías le disparen o ¿sí?. – Dijo Katie volteando hacia atrás.

–Aquí no hay policías lo dices solo para que no te mate, ni a ellos, pero eso no servirá. – Dijo el señor García al tiempo que apuntaba a Katie.

–Muy bien hora del plan B…– Dijo la pequeña hermana de Kendall preocupada – Sí…Sabía que tenía que tener un plan B.

–Adios mosquita. – El hombre del arma puso su dedo en el gatillo.

–¡Cuidado Katie! – Gritó Logan, quien había logrado quitarse las sogas y se abalanzaba hacia el padre de Carlos.

El señor García con el impacto apretó el gatillo y el disparó fue hacia Katie quien cayó por las escaleras.

–¡KATIE! ¡NO! – gritó Logan.

El señor García se aprovechó de que Logan se distrajo y trató de dispararle, sin embargo, Logan alcanzó a moverse aunque no lo suficiente ya que la bala alcanzó a darle en el brazo.

–¡ALTO! ¡AHÌ! ¡SE ENCUENTRAN RODEADOS! – se escuchó desde afuera.

–Katie no mintió–dijo Logan para después sostener su brazo, ya que sentía mucho dolor.

–No…nadie va a atraparme. – dijo el padre de Carlos mientras su cara se clavaba en un punto fijo y adquiría un tono demencial.

–…¿Se…Señor García? – Dijo con mucho esfuerzo Logan, debido al dolor del brazo, el cual se encontraba apoyado en el piso, sangrando.

El padre de Carlos no contestó, llevo rápidamente la pistola hacia su cien y de un disparo se voló los sesos. Logan vi borrosamente esto último y por el impacto, cayó desmayado.

Al despertar se encontraba en una cama dentro de una habitación blanca.

–Un hospital…– dijo en voz baja para sí mismo.

–¡Vaya! Al menos tú sentido de la deducción está en perfecto estado. – escuchó a un lado de él una voz bastante familiar y con tono burlesco.

Al voltear Logan pudo ver a Kendall en una cama a un lado de él. Se sentía tan aliviado de saber que estaba bien. Obviamente lo pudo ver con algunos moretones, rasguños y una venda en el hombro, pero de eso en más Kendall se veía tan lleno de vida como siempre.

–¡Kendall! – dijo Logan sonriendo. –yo…me alegro tanto de que estes bien.

–¡Nada es más fuerte que el poder de KOGAN! – Bromeo el rubio.

–¿K…Kogan? – dijo ignorante Logan.

–Ah, ¿no lo sabes? Así le llaman a nuestra relación ficticia las fans. Me lo dijo Katie – dijo sonriente desde la otra cama Kendall.

–¡KATIE! ¿Qué paso con Katie? – dijo muy preocupado Logan recordando que la habían lastimado, tan preocupado que ni siquiera le tomo importancia a las palabras de Kendall sobre Kogan.

–Oh, ella está bien. – dijo sonriendo Kendall – Salió antes que nosotros. Siempre ha sido muy fuerte. La bala apenas y le rozó por encima del hombro. Lo que la lastimo fue el impacto al caer por las escaleras.

–Esa Katie…Temía mucho que algo peor le hubiese pasado. – dijo Logan viendo hacia su sábana.

–Ha estado viniendo a vernos y eso que solo han pasado dos días. James también se fue. – Kendall quería ver despreocupado a Logan.

Después de eso permanecieron callados hasta que entro un doctor para avisarles que serían dados de alta. Se encontraban felices podrían regresar al fin a Palm Woods.

Al llegar al 2J se percataron de que estaba vacío. Había una nota en el sofá que decía que James había ido al psiquiátrico ya que el doctor de Carlos quería verlo, por su parte la Señora Knigth había salido con Katie por una sorpresa para los cuatro.

–Al parecer…estamos solos…– dijo con un tono sospechoso Kendal.

–Si…creo. – Dijo Logan inocente.

–Entonces…¿Quieres saber más a fondo a lo que se refieren nuestras fans con Kogan? – dijo Kendall seductoramente al oído de Logan mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos por detrás.

Logan sintió como le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Sentir así tan…cerca a Kendall, lo hacía ponerse realmente nervioso.

Como si algo pudiese hacerle saber los motivos por los cuales su cuerpo reaccionaba de una forma diferente, tan complaciente, ante el tacto de Kendall, el rubio le dio vuelta a Logan por su cintura, quedando viéndose a los ojos mientras sus pechos se conectaban. El chico que fue hasta Minnesota solamente para descubrir el porqué su amado actuaba de una forma tan distinta, colocó una de sus manos en un lado de la cara de Logan, frotando su suave y pálida piel haciendo círculos con su pulgar.

-Logan, ¿puedo besarte?- El rubio de ojos verdes dijo con voz baja, como casi un susurro, sin apartar sus ojos de los 2 trozos de chocolate que se hacían pasar por los bellos ojos del pequeño genio.

Logan miró con detalle los labios rosados de Kendall, mordiéndose su propio labio inferior al sentir el deseo de besarlos como él sólo sabía que quería. Y sin ni siquiera responderle a Kendall, Logan envolvió su brazo sano en uno de los hombros del alto y junto sus labios, en un cálido y tierno beso.

Sus labios se movían a un compas tan tranquilo, disfrutando de la sensación de los labios del otro, saboreando con determinación sus labios, explorando con algo de timidez sus bocas con la ayuda de sus lenguas; era un completo beso romántico que no tenía el apuro de ser terminado debido a la gran felicidad que sentían los que lo llevaban a cabo.

Después de varios segundos ambos chicos se separaron, siendo porque sus pulmones necesitaban de oxígeno. –Ese beso fue… El mejor que me hayan dado.- Logan dijo aún aturdido por el beso que acababa de compartir con su mejor amigo; casi podría jurar que aún los tenía sobre los suyos.

-Opino lo mismo.- Kendall dijo antes de volver a besar a Logan, con un poco más de pasión pero sin perder ese atisbo de romanticismo que quería conservar ya que lo que sentía por Logan no simplemente era lujuria, sino que algo más que eso; era un amor que no desaparecería ni aunque a él lo hubiese asesinado el padre de Carlos.

Sin darse cuenta, o al menos eso debió parecerle a alguien que pudo haber estado ahí, Kendall cargó a Logan por los muslos y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, el pequeño aferrándose aún más con su brazo sano a la alta y delgada figura del rubio para que no se cayera en el suelo. Y así sin el más mínimo consciente de sus acciones, Kendall llevó cargando a Logan hasta su habitación compartida, siendo el de cabello azabache quien cerró la puerta con seguro en caso de que alguien regresase al apartamento.

Con lentitud y suavidad, el rubio colocó a Logan de espaldas sobre la cama, teniendo especial cuidado de no moverse muy rápido o en cambio lastimaría a Logan. Al ver que Logan no se quejó en nada, lo besó otra vez, como el primer beso que compartieron al llegar al apartamento.

-Te amo Logan.- Kendall dijo después de haber acabado el beso.

-También te amo. Pero temo que lo que me ocurre no nos deje estar juntos como planeas hacerlo.- El pequeño de cabello azabache le dijo a Kendall agachando la vista.

Kendall colocó su dedo índice y medio debajo de la barbilla de Logan y lo obligó a verlo. –Oye. Sé que por lo que estás pasando es algo muy complicado, y esto te aterra.- Los ojos verdes vieron era casi imperceptible brillo de miedo que pasó por apenas un segundo. –Pero estoy aquí para ti, y te ayudaré en lo que sea necesario para que vuelvas a ser el mismo Logan. Uno del cual no tenga temor de perder por su doble personalidad. Pero solamente tendré ánimos de continuar si me dejas amarte, y si también me amas a mí.-

El pequeño sintió que el rubio le limpió una lágrima de su mejilla, una de la cual no se fijó que había derramado. –Te amaré, incluso después de que vuelva a ser el mismo Hortense Mitchell que conoces.- Y entonces, con su brazo no lastimado, Logan atrajo a Kendall a su rostro para compartir otro de esos besos suyos a los cuales se había vuelto adicto, a pesar de sólo haberlos probado en quizá 3 ocasiones.

Y así, su acto romántico se empezó a convertir en algo más allá de lo que Logan tenía previsto, pero no se sentía apresurado, no se sentía como un acto pasional; se sentía como un acto íntimo y romántico que estaba dispuesto a conllevar incluso si le dolía en un principio. Poco a poco, Kendall (con sus 2 manos sanas y útiles) empezó a despojarse de su ropa y de la de Logan (teniendo cuidado al quitarle su camisa por su brazo herido). Cuando quedaron en únicamente bóxers, Kendall besó toda la perfectamente pálida y suave piel de Logan; dándole uno que otro ligero mordisco en su estómago, sus huesos de la cadera, su pecho, su delicioso cuello… Haciendo gemir ligeramente a Logan por el placer que le estaba dando, lo cual hacía sentir bien a Kendall por ser únicamente él el que podría brindarle algo similar a Logan. No transcurrieron muchos minutos cuando ambos quedaron completamente desnudos.

-Logan, no creo que debamos hacer esto, es demasiado pronto.- Kendall le dijo al pequeño después de darse otro beso; pues sentiría que se aprovechó de Logan si le quitaba la virginidad en ese momento, pues el pequeño genio está en un estado sentimental y mentalmente vulnerable.

Logan buscó los ojos de Kendall hasta que se veían profundamente los unos a los otros. –Está bien Kendall. Créeme que si no quisiera esto, no te hubiese permitido llegar tan lejos.- Logan le dijo con una hoyuelada sonrisa burlona, pues aunque pareciera divertido estaba hablando en completa seriedad.

-Te amo.- Fue lo único que Kendall se limitó decirle a Logan antes de darle un ligero beso, luego se acercó a uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche, donde extrajo un pequeño tubo de lubricante junto con un condón.

El alto vertió un poco en su dedos y los acercó a la entrada de Logan, éste último gimió de incomodidad ante la intrusión, pero se tranquilizó cuando el de ojos verdes le dijo que esa sensación se iría. Después de 10 minutos, ahora Kendall dilatando a Logan con 3 de sus dedos, Logan sintió que estaba listo.

-Creo que estoy listo.- Logan le dijo al rubio con voz un poco rota por el placer que sentía.

-¿Seguro? No quiero hacerte daño.- Kendall le dijo a Logan viéndolo directamente a los ojos, podía verse que se sentiría culpable si lastimaba al más bajito.

-Sí, completamente seguro.- Le respondió Logan.

Kendall sustrajo sus dedos del cuerpo de Logan, rompió el aluminio del envoltorio del condón y se colocó en su erección. El rubio colocó sus manos por debajo de los muslos del azabache y separó sus piernas con suavidad, pues no sabía con exactitud si Logan se había lastimado algo más que su brazo. Pero hubo un problema que no se había presentado, uno que se dio a conocer cuando Kendall intentó mover su pelvis; sintió un agudo dolor en su cadera..

-Augh.- Gimió por lo bajo el rubio.

-¿Qué sucede?- Logan le preguntó al alto, apoyándose en sus hombros para ver mejor.

-Creo que el papá de Carlos me golpeó con algo en mi cadera, y me duele.- Kendall dijo con su cara fruncida agarrándose el lado de su cadera que dolía.

Logan de repente tuvo una idea. –Acuéstate.- Le ordenó al rubio.

El chico de ojos verdes no refutó nada e hizo lo que el azabache le dijo. Logan pasó su pierna derecha por encima de la cintura de Kendall y, sosteniéndose con su brazo sano, lo cual era complicado por la dificultad de mantener el equilibrio, se sentó en la pelvis de Kendall.

-Logan, ¿qué estás haciendo?- Kendall le preguntó a Logan con los ojos abiertos de puro asombro. Sabía lo que haría el pequeño, pero no creyó que fuese capaz de ocurrírsele, no sin al menos sugerirlo.

-Shh. Tranquilo, estaré bien. Sólo sostenme por la cintura.- Logan le dijo al rubio al inclinarse para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Kendall hizo lo que se le ordenó, además de colocar su virilidad justo a la altura de la entrada de Logan. Con su brazo sano apoyando un poco más de la mitad del peso de su cuerpo en el pecho de Kendall, Logan lentamente y con cuidado empezó a unirse con Kendall; gimiendo al sentir la virilidad de Kendall entrar en su cuerpo, era sin duda una sensación muy diferente a la que sintió por los 3 dedos.

Logan se quedó inmóvil mientras trataba de adaptarse a la sensación de esta unión íntima con Kendall. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, diciéndose palabras de amor a través de la mirada, sonriéndose con ternura y cariño; esto era sin duda hacer el amor. Kendall se sentó sobre la cama, aún sosteniendo a Logan por la cintura para no hacerlo caer, y lo besó otra vez, un beso sin desespero y con muchos sentimientos que no podían expresarse con palabras.

Después de un tiempo, Logan empezó a botar en el regazo de Kendall, con lentitud para que ambos pudiesen disfrutar de algo tan íntimamente especial. El pequeño de cabello azabache gemía de placer con cada rebote que daba, sintiendo como la virilidad del rubio se abría paso por lo antes era lo más puro en su cuerpo. Kendall se abrazó más al cuerpo de Logan, colocando su cabeza por encima del estómago de Logan, sintiendo el placer de estar unido al cuerpo de la persona que ama y la felicidad de que ese acto tan único estuviese ocurriendo, pues con sinceridad no creyó que fuese posible saber lo que se sentía al estar unido a Logan.

Con el paso del tiempo, Logan rebotaba en la virilidad de Kendall con más velocidad. Sus cuerpos empezaban a cubrirse por una capa de sudor debido ante el acto que aceleraba su función cardiaca. Mientras Logan estaba en su regazo, Kendall aprovechaba a darle suaves mordiscos al, ligeramente rechoncho, estómago de Logan haciéndolo reír por las cosquillas que seguramente tenía ahí. Los gemidos que emitían se fueron incrementando cada vez más, así como el placer y el amor que se expedía por el acto perverso ante los ojos de la mayoría de la sociedad, sin tener ni un conocimiento alguno de que esas 2 personas se aman infinitamente y lo darían todo por el otro para que éste estuviese a salvo.

-Kendall.- Logan gimió cuando sentía que su punto culmínate de placer estaría próximo a llegar.

-Logan.- Kendall gimió sintiendo lo mismo que el chico que tenía sentado encima de él.

Fueron unos cuantos rebotes más que Logan no pudo soportar y derramó su líquido blanquecino en el abdomen de Kendall; el rubio haciendo lo mismo dentro del condón usado en Logan. Logan se quedó encima de Kendall, esperando a recuperar el aliento para moverse. Kendall estiró una de sus manos y apartó un mechón marrón húmedo de Logan que se le había pegado en la frente por el sudor, entonces tuvo una mejor visión de lo hermoso que era Logan.

-Eres hermoso.- Kendall le dijo mirándolo a sus profundos ojos color chocolate.

Logan se sonrojó ante el cumplido, luego se quitó de encima de Kendall y se acostó a su lado en la cama asegurándose de acomodar su cabeza en el medio del pecho transpirado de Kendall; justo por encima del pequeño mechón húmedo de vello pectoral que tenía el rubio.

Logan se quedó profundamente dormido junto con Kendall. Se sentía tranquilo al igual que su amado chico de cabello rubio. Sabía que ya todo estaba bien y que no había otro lugar en el que él quisiera estar.


End file.
